The Flight of Igor Karkaroff
by EnglishManInDC
Summary: When You-Know-Who returns, Igor Karkaroff is fully aware that his life now depends on remaining hidden from the Dark Lord. This is a story of Karkaroff's escape after the third task in the Triwizard Tournament and his attempt to run away from his past.
1. You Know Who Returns

Igor Karkaroff was just as shocked to see the red sparks fly into the air as everyone in the crowd seated behind him. _Must be Potter_ , he thought to himself, for he was the youngest, most inexperienced and therefore the most vulnerable of the three wizards and one witch currently attempting to tackle all of the horrors that lay inside the maze, this the third and final task of the Triwizard Tournament. Karkaroff smiled to himself; one less obstacle for his pupil, Viktor Krum, to have to deal with and one step closer to Durmstrang Institute being in possession of the Triwizard championship.

Very pleased at this revelation, it wasn't until Professor Minerva McGonagall came around the right hand corner of the maze and motioned frantically to Karkaroff that he realised he was completely wrong in his initial assessment of the situation. He excused himself hastily from the judging panel and in a swish of his deep magenta coloured robes, he was bounding down the steps towards the maze, trying his best to ignore the whispers and gasping by the crowd who were now standing and craning their necks trying to get a view of the commotion.

'What is it?' he asked, not breaking his stride as he made his way around the maze.

'The red sparks just now were sent up by your pupil, and I'm afraid he's in a bad way,' McGonagall revealed, now pointing towards a motionless figure on the floor being attended to by Remus Lupin.

'Let me see, let me see!' he barked at Lupin who stood up when Karkaroff took Krum's head into his arms. He lifted Krum's eyelids and checked his breathing and, although he was alive, he now stood absolutely no chance of being crowned Triwizard champion. Karkaroff's face flushed with anger and he hastily dropped Krum's head back onto the grass.

'Who did this to him?' he asked, rounding on McGonagall, 'was it your special boy, Potter? He should be disqualified instantly! This is an outrage! A scandal!'

'That'll do, thank you, Igor,' McGonagall retorted while staying calm, 'we do not know who did this or why and you'd do well not to throw around baseless accusations until we know the facts.'

The look on Karkaroff's face suggested he didn't much care for McGonagall's explanation and he didn't hide the disdain in his voice when he asked for Krum to be taken to the hospital wing to be healed. Professor McGonagall gave Lupin the job of escorting Krum's limp body up to the castle while she would continue patrolling the outskirts of the maze. Karkaroff turned on his heel and marched back towards the crowd and his fellow judges who all looked over to him for an explanation.

'My pupil has been attacked. Bagman, what are you going to do about this? I want an inquiry launched immediately' he said while jabbing his finger at the judges threateningly.

'Well... yes of course, Igor... but...' Ludo Bagman stuttered as he shuffled in his seat, 'well... you were aware of the dangers of the tournament, old boy, it wasn't meant to be a stroll in the park,' he laughed nervously looking over to Dumbledore for moral support.

'If indeed your student has been illegally attacked in the tournament then of course we will look into it and take that into consideration,' said Dumbledore calmly, whilst still gazing over towards the maze. 'Our matron Madam Pomfrey is a wonderful healer and she will do her very best in taking care of your student,' Dumbledore said now looking at Karkaroff over his half moon spectacles. 'That I can promise you.'

'You did this, didn't you?' he spat irrationally in reply. 'That Potter boy has been the apple of your eye ever since... since... that night and you just couldn't bear for him to be second best, could you?'

'You couldn't be more wrong,' Dumbledore replied calmly, not rising to Karkaroff's provocation. 'You were present when I announced the rules regarding entrant requirements and I was quite clear. If you believe my words to be disingenuous then I must say I feel rather aggrieved.'

As Karkaroff opened his mouth to continue his protest, there was a flash of light that erupted from the centre of the maze and an unmistakable 'whoosh', as if something had moved at lightning speed straight past them. At once, Dumbledore raised himself out of his seat and declared, 'it was a portkey. Somebody has tampered with the trophy and transported the first to touch it.'

Madame Maxime instantly raised her hand to her mouth in shock, 'teleported where, Albus? What do we do?'

But Dumbledore was already striding down the stairs of the stadium towards Professor McGonagall who also seemed to be acutely aware that something was very wrong. As they huddled together in frantic conversation, a moment of clarity hit Igor Karkaroff. Who else could have arranged for Potter's name to end up in the Goblet of Fire despite Dumbledore's explicit orders and age line around the goblet? Who else could have arranged the Triwizard trophy be converted to a portkey right under Dumbledore's nose without him knowing?

Suddenly he felt an electrical buzzing sensation shoot through his left arm and a shot of nervous adrenaline shoot through his body; the dark mark had summoned him. He was to return to Lord Voldemort immediately but he was frozen with fear. He'd warned Snape several times already of his suspicions and yet he had been so unreceptive to the idea of Voldemort getting stronger. And now it was too late.

He stood up from his seat and didn't respond when Ludo Bagman asked where he was going. He felt as though he was in a trance; the sounds of the crowd muttering curiously between themselves didn't even register and he walked briskly towards the castle trying to avoid any stares coming his way. He had to hide; there was no other option. Where he would hide exactly he did not know but he knew for sure that he was now a wanted man after not answering the call of the dark mark.

As he reached the main entrance he heard screaming and uproar from the hundreds of students in attendance to watch the final task. He saw Potter crumpled on the ground clutching the trophy with a lifeless Cedric Diggory by his side but within seconds a mass of teachers and students had engulfed them.

Karkaroff turned on his heel and he ran.


	2. Terms & Conditions

Karkaroff, leaning against the dark, candle-lit hallway, bent over double and sucked in several deep breaths and attempted to compose himself. He quickly glanced behind him to check he hadn't been followed and pulled his wand out of his robes, silently unlocking the office door in front of him. Checking one more time that the passageways were clear, he stepped over the threshold into Severus Snape's private lodgings.

A quick swish of his wand sent light to a series of candles that circled the room overhead and he was surprised to see the room was so simple and quaint. Against the far left wall stood an aged wooden desk upon which lay several leather bound books, some spare quills and a few rolls of parchment. Against the right hand wall stood an extensive book collection with everything from _Potions: The Principles_ to _Cures, Antidotes & Healing Medicines_ to _Potions & Their Role in The First Wizarding War. _Karkaroff was about to head through the door directly in front of him when he thought he heard the faintest of steps coming from the doorway, and not wanting to be seen, he hurriedly slammed his body against the same wall holding the door and listened intently.

The footsteps were getting louder and Karkaroff realised that whoever it was, was running. He could feel his heart starting to pound in his chest and a heavy sense of dread was sitting in his stomach. Did someone know where he was? Had _they_ entered the school in search of him? He clutched his wand so tightly in his hand that his knuckles were starting to turn white and he slowly turned to his left trying to sneak a look outside the small window set into the door. The coast was clear, but the footsteps were undoubtedly growing louder. A few seconds later, one of the candles hung on the corridor wall flickered in the wind and a figure appeared at the doorway.

Steadying himself for a battle, Karkaroff turned slightly towards the door as the person hurriedly pushed it open. In walked Snape, his black robes billowing behind him as he headed straight for the unopened door directly ahead of the entrance he had just passed through. Karkaroff silently breathed a sigh of relief and allowed his wand to sink down to his side once more.

'Severus, it's you.'

In a flash, Snape spun around, wand pointed forward so that it rested centimeters in front of Karkaroff's face. Snape's face had turned even more pale than it usually was and he had a look of annoyance written across his every feature.

'These are my private quarters, Karkaroff. What are you doing in here?'

'Severus, I need help and who else can I turn to?' Karkaroff pleaded.

'You are not my responsibility and I highly doubt that breaking into somebody's office is the best way to endear yourself. Especially when you are so in need of said person's assistance.' Snape leered. He seemed to be morbidly enjoying himself.

'I saw the boy Potter reappear with the trophy and Diggory. What happened?'

'If you hadn't been so quick to abandon your position as a judge in the tournament, you would have found out,' Snape replied. 'As you probably know, the Triwizard trophy was a portkey. You wouldn't have had anything to do with it, would you?'

'Me? Of course not, I-'

'The portkey apparently transported the first person to lay hands on the trophy directly to the Dark Lord himself. Potter somehow survived and Cedric Diggory is dead,' Snape explained as if recounting a rather mundane story. Snape seemed to be not only looking into Karkaroff's eyes but his very soul and he felt rather uncomfortable with the knowledge that Snape, a skilled Legilimens, could see anything he wanted if he wished.

Karkaroff finally attempted to answer back but Snape had already broke eye contact and turned to enter through the previously closed door. He reappeared seconds later carrying a small bottle containing a clear liquid.

'I am to deliver this potion to Dumbledore immediately and I do not expect to see you here when I return,' Snape announced as he was striding towards the door leading to the hallway but Karkaroff jumped in front blocking the way.

'I am desperate and I need help. I have nobody else to turn to and nowhere to go. Do you understand me?'

'You have students, Karkaroff. They are most likely awaiting your arrival back on the boat.'

Karkaroff flapped a hand to dismiss Snape's words, 'I don't care about that now. This is life and death, Severus. The Durmstrang governors will appoint a new headmaster. There'll be no second chances for _me_ if the Death Eaters pay me a visit in the dead of night. One person has been killed tonight and I don't want to be next!'

'Indeed. As touching as your words are towards the students who look up to you, I'm afraid I am powerless to assist. Please move out of my way,' Snape said calmly.

'Severus please,' Karkaroff was now begging, on his knees and had a handful of Snape's robes, 'I have nowhere else to go. If I go back to Durmstrang I'll be found within a week by Voldemort and the Death Eaters. I'm begging you not to send me to my death sentence, Severus. Please!'

Snape was looking down his long nose at Karkaroff on the floor and a twinge of pity stirred somewhere deep inside him. Wasn't it he, himself, that had fled Lord Voldemort only to seek protection where he felt safe, at Hogwarts, with Dumbledore? And there was no doubt Karkaroff had already fallen from grace, even over the last hour. The headmaster of one of Europe's most famous magical institutes was now literally on his hands and knees looking for shelter, fearing for his life.

'This is not a hostel, nor it is a hotel, Karkaroff. However, you may temporarily remain here upon your acceptance of certain terms,' Snape offered with no hint of warmth or compassion in his icy voice.

'And they are?'

'Firstly, you will remain out of sight until the current school year comes to an end,' said Snape. 'Secondly, you are to make arrangements for your onward travel. This is a temporary fix to your... predicament and you will need to leave eventually. Is that clear?'

'I'm not one of your students,' Karkaroff retorted, suddenly raising himself off the floor and standing face-to-face with Snape, as some of the old fire burned behind his eyes.

'You are not in a position to negotiate,' Snape said, slightly sneering. 'If you do not wish to accept these terms then you are free to leave this castle and fend for yourself.'

Karkaroff was visibly battling with himself to retort back to Snape while knowing he had no leverage in his position. He grunted his reluctant approval of Snape's conditions.

Snape nodded curtly and without speaking turned and headed into the hallway. Karkaroff moved to place his wand back inside his robes when Snape reappeared in the doorway and silently placed a spell on the private room opposite. He gave Karkaroff one last look before closing the door and shuffling out of sight down the corridor.

Karkaroff closed his eyes and slid down the wall until he was sitting. He was safe, for now.


	3. Night and Day

It was over the next few days that Igor Karkaroff had plenty of time to digest the events that had unfolded. It was with a sinking feeling at the realisation that his life would never be the same again, as long as Lord Voldemort was alive, washed over him. He certainly could not return to his position as headmaster at Durmstrang nor could he comfort himself with the knowledge that his loved ones and closest allies were safe. Nobody was safe anymore. The idea of Voldemort making a return to this world had always been a worry at the very back of Karkaroff's mind. As much as people tried to convince themselves and others that he was vanquished and never to return, he knew the man more intimately than most others and was well aware of the lengths he would go to to secure his future. He knew there would be no limit to the lengths he would go to and even though he was at Hogwarts, no place would ever be able to give him the complete sense of safety anymore.

Due to lack of space in Snape's quarters, he had been moved to a nearby spare classroom. Snape had moved him the very night of Voldemort's return after he had come back to his office from his meeting with Dumbledore. They had waited a few hours to be absolutely certain that nobody would be patrolling the corridors, and Snape had hurried him to his current lodgings, again vigorously looking over their shoulders to make sure they were not seen. Snape conjured him a bed which was apparently a spare from the student dormitories and bade him goodnight, not taking notice of the look on Karkaroff's face that screamed _, is this it?._ He once again emphasised to Karkaroff that he was not to venture outside the room under any circumstances and Snape would be along to conjure him food three times per day. Not waiting for a response, he turned and exited the makeshift bedroom and, with a flick of his wand, added a sign to the door forbidding entry.

With very little to occupy himself with, Karkaroff's sleeping pattern had become slightly erratic. He'd find himself lying on top of his bed trying to engross himself in a book when he'd wake up several hours later to darkness pressing against the windows and a cold tray of food left on one of the wooden student desks across from his bed. At other times, he'd awake suddenly convinced that Voldemort himself was leaning over him smiling sadistically, ready to kill. Every time such a nightmare occurred, he would be dripping in sweat, heart racing and would need several minutes to come round and calm himself down.

He also couldn't help but succumb to the boredom that came with being what basically amounted to him being a prisoner within the four walls of the now closed off classroom. It was one such evening, when a beautiful orange-red glow from the small window high up towards the ceiling lit up the classroom, when Snape arrived to conjure his meal for the evening. Snape creaked open the door, reached his wand inside and muttered an incantation after which appeared a plate of steaming food and a jug of pumpkin juice. Retreating from the doorway, Snape made to close the door behind him when Karkaroff called out to him.

'Yes?' Snape replied, checking up and down the corridor again.

'Why don't you join me, Severus?'

'I can't, Karkaroff, I'm busy.'

'I could do with the company. I feel like I'm going crazy in here.'

With one last glance over his shoulder, Snape slithered into the room and hurriedly shut the door behind him. Tucking his wand in his robes, he stiffly pulled up a chair and sat facing Karkaroff while he played with the food.

'Spare me the complaints,' Snape drooled.

'I- what? No, I wanted to talk with you.'

'Go on.'

'I, err, just wanted to ask if you have any news?' he said looking at Snape out of the corner of his eyes for his reaction.

'Let's just cut to the chase, shall we? The Dark Lord has risen and there are undoubtedly hard times ahead,' Snape said nonchelantly. 'Dumbledore has accepted Potter's version of events and is probably going to begin reorganising the Order of the Phoenix any day now. As yet, we've yet to hear of any other confirmed news of the Dark Lord's activities. But you know this already, Karkaroff. If that will be all...' and he made a movement to rise out of his seat.

'I'm just a little nervous, that's all, and being stuck in here leaves you too much time with your own thoughts,' he complained with a slight frown. 'My life has been turned upside down, Severus. It's difficult to comprehend. The Dark Lord could appear through that door at any moment, could he not?'

'As much as you undoubtedly value your own life, I quite doubt the Dark Lord feels the same way, considering the number of pressing matters he is possibly attending to,' Snape replied with a bored tone evident in his voice. 'Rest assured, during your temporary stay at Hogwarts, you will be unharmed.'

With a finality in his voice, Snape rose from his chair and headed back over to the doorway until he turned around to face Karkaroff again.

'I understand your plight, Karkaroff,' he said, allowing his cold demeanor to melt away momentarily. 'Good evening.' He opened the door onto the candlelit hallway and froze suddenly, hand still gripping the doorknob before he could completely close it.

'Yes, Draco?' he heard him say. _Lucius' son_ , he immediately deduced.

The muffled voices of the student were drowned out as Snape finally closed the door behind him and lead the Malfoy boy away down the corridor towards his office. Karkaroff couldn't be certain, but he had a sinking feeling he had been seen.


End file.
